Silent Understandings
by Nelicquele
Summary: No ninjas, no team7, no missions... just the simple life of three individuals, each with a unique personality but the same thread of fate. NaruSakuSasu (friendship) and hint of SakuSasu... reviews are appreciated. RxR


A/N: Another one-shot though, but a long one... but one day... I'll have enough ideas to make a story long enough to be divided into chapters... what do you think???

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM!!! THEYRE MINE!!! Aww... cute doggies... what should I name you??? (Heh, nope, I don't own Naruto)

Haruno Sakura... beauty of spring. A transferee student in Konoha high, the one with the most captivating eyes of emerald green and a gentle shade of pink is her hair. A rare beauty like those of the flower Edelweiss which blooms only when the call of spring arrives, the most beautiful among a meadow.

Uzumaki Naruto... brightness of summer. A determined boy, loud and easy-going, with much confidence to reside in him. Eyes of cerulean blue, like the calm ocean... hair of yellow, as bright and sure as the sunlight.

Uchiha Sasuke... coldness of winter. The lone wolf of Konoha, dark, brooding boy. Onyx orbs his eyes hold, demanding attention...

Three different personalities... each with a unique path to take, but all united.

--------------------

Sakura picked all her belongings and head back to her home. She had been living all alone for a while now, and she was used to it. She saw Naruto by the ramen stand, she smiled to herself. They had been close friends for a while now, and they awfully know a lot about each other in a few weeks time, he was her first friend since she arrived here in Konoha two months ago. Her eyes moved a little to the right and saw Naruto's companion. Uchiha Sasuke, it intrigued her a bit seeing the quiet boy in company with one of Konoha's loudest residents.

Naruto who just finished his ramen caught a flash of pink by the corner of his eyes. His face brightened as he raised a hand and waved. "Sakura-chan! Come join us!" he invited her over.

Sakura smiled and nodded, entering Ichiraku. "Konnichiwa Naruto-kun."

Naruto beamed and motioned her to sit beside him, which Sakura gratefully took. Remembering that Sasuke and Sakura doesn't know each other, he then took the honor of introducing both. "Oh by the way Sakura-chan, he is Sasuke, a friend of mine. Sasuke, meet Sakura-chan, she and I had been close friends for sometime now and I thought maybe you should know each other too."

Sasuke bowed his head in acknowledgement of the girl. "Nice to meet you, Haruno-san"

Sakura smiled, "Arigatou Uchiha-san"

"Call me Sasuke"

"Sasuke-kun, then call me Sakura."

"Hai" Sasuke nodded, resuming his blank emotionless face.

"Ah... I must go" Naruto smiled and stood up. "Its getting late."

Sakura stood also. "Hai, I must go too. Sasuke-kun, will you go too?"

"Aa..." He stood up and placed his hands back to his pockets, exiting Ichiraku, which is closely followed by Naruto and Sakura.

_'There it goes again... fate playing in the dangerous game of friendship and affection.'_

Sakura and Sasuke parted ways with Naruto, walking down a curve they looked at each other.

"Sasuke-kun? Is this the way to your home?"

"Hai, it seems we have to walk the same road ne?"

"Hai" Sakura smiled.

"Let me walk you home then"

"Arigatou"

"Aa..." Sasuke then slipped in silence, thinking.

"Daijobu?"

"Im fine... just thinking"

"Nani?"

"Im wondering why we never met before when we both tread the same road to home."

"Oh, Im just new here in Konoha, so maybe you noticed just now. Ne Sasuke-kun."

"Nani?"

"Is there any possibilities of me meeting you at school tomorrow? You know, its my first day tomorrow, Naruto did promise me to show me around. Will you come?"

"Maybe..."

Sakura smiled and stopped. Sasuke looked around. "Ne Sasuke-kun, this is my home. Thanks for walking me here."

"Aa..."

"Erm... would you like to stay for tea then?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Iie, I have to head home."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow then?"

"Aa..." Sasuke turned around and walked on, his hands still in his pockets.

Sakura then closed the door and retired to her room, settling into her bed with thoughts in her head. "_I'll be looking forward tomorrow_" She then closed her eyes and slept.

--------------------

"Class, we have a new student today. Miss Haruno, please introduce yourself" Kakashi-sensei called in. (A/N: readers, they live normal lives here, no ninja stuff, so lets just pretend the Kakashi is just an ordinary teacher ok?)

Sakura walked in and looked around, such is her happiness when she saw Naruto waving at her, also, Sasuke was there by the window. She never thought she'd be lucky enough to have both of her friends in the same class. She smiled and nodded. "Ohayou minna, as sensei have already told you, my name is Sakura Haruno. Im new here in Konoha and would very much like to have friends like you. I don't promise that im perfect, but I'll do everything I can to reach your expectations."

"Thank you Sakura, now you may take your seat." He gestured at the desk behind Sasuke's. She then walked the isle and sat down.

"Nice to meet you Haruno-san." The girl beside her spoke.

Sakura turned to her side, seeing a blond girl with eyes of blue. She smiled. "Call me Sakura."

"Sakura-chan, my name is Ino." Ino smiled back, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Ino-chan." She then shook her hand.

So the day went on, it wasn't long before she knew her classmates. There was Ino, she admired the way she declared her feelings for Sasuke. Also there was Hinata who obviously had a crush on Naruto, her cousin Neji, calm and quiet.

At breaktime, Naruto did show her around the school. Sasuke also followed, he spoke only a few times and this is moment is one of them.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"There is something I think you might like to see." He then changed his direction and headed toward the school grounds.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise in what she saw. A cherry blossom tree in full bloom. She smiled as the wind blew, carrying a few petals with the wind, her features softened as a petal landed on her palm.

'_Friendship always evolves to love, but its still up to the individual to realize that he is starting to feel love and care._'

Standing a few distance away from Sakura, Naruto turned to his side and looked at Sasuke. "Eh Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"What?"

"I never knew that Sakura likes cherry blossom trees... how did you?"

"Its in her name idiot"

"What did you call me?" Naruto growled.

"Idiot" Sasuke smirked.

"Why you!"

"You like her do you?"

"Who?"

"Sakura..."

"WHAT?!" Naruto blushed as he tried to strangle Sasuke, who seems to find it slightly amusing as a smirk can be seen on his face.

'_Cherry blossom trees only bloom once in a year, but when they do, they'll be the most beautiful in the field._'

Sakura pocketed the petal and turned around upon hearing her name.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ino-chan?"

"The cherry blossom, its pretty isn't it?"

"Hai"

"Sakura-chan, you're pretty too."

"Not as much as you."

"Well you got that right" Ino laughed which was also followed by Sakura.

Sakura stopped laughing when she heard someone shout. She looked around. "Naruto?" she blinked. Naruto is trying to strangle Sasuke, his face quite red while Sasuke just had an amused look in his face, quite mocking in a way. He gracefully dodged his attacks while his hands still on his pockets. Sakura turned to Ino. "Why are they fighting?"

"Oh Sakura-chan, they're always fighting due to random reasons. Don't worry, they'll be fine after a few minutes."

"Oh ok."

"Hey, want to go back to class now? The bell's going to ring any minute now..."

"Sure"

'_Friendship always lasts and never ends... trials come to test their strength as one, but then in the end... they'll always come with one thing... strong care for one another._'

At the end of the day, the three went to their usual place, Ichiraku. There they talked. Well, they tried to talk, but Sakura was singing...

"_Can you hear me?_

_The sky is limitless and blue_

_The sea is endlessly large_

_To you, please remain smiling or else I'll cry_

_You don't have to look around now_

_Because everyone are in these hands_

_Wanting to cry, wanting to run_

_If you forget happiness then sing_

_Light was born and dark was born, the two is together_

_Feeling harmonia, telepathy_

_Can you hear me?_"

"Sakura-chan? What are you singing?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

Sasuke just stayed silent, listening, he never knew that one could sing so beautifully... so captivating... He mentally slapped himself, what made him think that? He then stared at Sakura.

"Oh nothing Naruto-kun, something that Ino-chan taught me earlier." She smiled.

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Naruto laughed. "Its just that Ino has been chasing him for years now."

"Oh really?" Sakura laughed herself.

Sasuke stood up "Well, I think I have to go now."

Sakura looked out and nodded as well, "Yeah, its getting dark."

"Well, we'll call this a day ne?" Naruto smiled, standing up as well. The two agreed and went their way.

Sakura and Sasuke walked home together once again, and Sakura is singing once more...

"_Can you hear me?_

_To that dreamer, with love_

_I will deliver happiness to wherever so sing_

_If you forget happiness then sing_

_Light was born and dark was born, the two is together_

_The final harmonia, telepathy_

_Can you hear me?_"

Sakura continued singing until they arrived at her place. She smiled and waved goodbye at Sasuke who had already resumed walking. She ran up to her room and laid down her bed, a smile on her face... "I guess this will be a good start..." she whispered and fell asleep.

Sasuke had been thinking too... he looked out the window in his room, Sakura's song still lingering in his mind. For some unknown reasons... he knew it's not only her voice... he then analyzed the song, realizing that it fits the three of them perfectly.

'_Light was born and dark was born, the two is together_

_The final harmonia, telepathy..._'

Naruto is the light.

Sasuke is the dark.

And Sakura is the harmony between the two...

FIN


End file.
